Brainstorm
by Hawkeye-Barton
Summary: When working as a superhero, one must always be ready for the unforecasted storm... Only first chapter, so it will get better! Eventual IronHawk. Rated T for language and safety reasons. :


_**[Clint]**_

The familiar feel of drawing the bow string back made Clint smile softly; it felt like it had been ages since he was last sent on a mission. However, the archer didn't forget the importance of stealth while he was on his short leave, and he remained quiet and still as he viewed the area from his 'nest'. His target was nowhere in sight, but he wasn't really expecting it to be a short wait; his waiting times could be anywhere from 5 minutes to 5 days, and he couldn't move a muscle, short of having to take care of personal business. Even then, it was risky. Any time he blinked, moved, looked away, he risked losing his shot. And he had a feeling that Director Fury would never let him live it down if he missed.

He shifted his arm as he saw movement in the distance, and cracked a smile when he saw that the movement was his target. Clint didn't know exactly who the target was; all Fury had said was that he was a terrorist and needed to be taken out ASAP. Clint was more than happy to take the mission; he hadn't been out in so long, and really needed a break from 'normal' life. Though he'd begun to accept his S.H.I.E.L.D life as 'normal.'

The archer took aim and released the arrow, grinning when his target fell to the ground. He knew he wouldn't miss; he never did. Unless he was distracted, which is why he chose to take this particular mission solo. He couldn't afford to mess up.

"This is Hawkeye," the archer spoke, turning on his comm link. "Mission accomplished. Heading back to base."

Clint wasn't expecting a response, and he jumped a little bit when he heard Director Fury's voice responding to him. _"Good work, Agent Barton, but I'm afraid we have another job for you."_

"Lay it on me." He was smiling now, finally getting back into action.

"_There's an old base in Afganistan I want you to check out. We think it's isolated, but there's a good possibility it's being used for acts of terrorism and inhumane scientific testing."_

"Sure, no problem. When should I-"

"_As soon as your ride shows up. You're not going alone; I'm sending Stark with you. If anything, he can upload information on anything you deem important."_

Clint sighed. Of all people, he was being partnered with Tony? "All right, Director. Anything else?"

"_That'll be all, Agent Barton. Stark should be there in fifteen minutes."_

The archer didn't bother replying, and he switched off his comm link. He was slightly agitated, but arguing with Fury would have been useless. He'd have to go on this mission with Tony whether he wanted to or not.

–

Clint had been on the Quinjet no longer than ten minutes, and Tony was already starting to wear on his nerves. All Tony had done since he'd picked the archer up was complain about the mission; something about wanting to go home, from what Clint actually decided to listen to.

"...and I haven't even been able to see Pepper in three-"

"Do you know how to shut up?" Clint snapped, casting a glance back at the billionaire.

"Not really." Tony shrugged. "Someone's a bit grumpy, I see. What's got your pants in a bunch, Hawkie?"

The archer rolled his eyes. "Oh, nothing. You've only been complaining about everything for the past ten minutes now. I'm so glad you weren't with me on my last mission; you would have gotten us spotted and killed for sure."

The iron-clad male raised his eyebrows, though Clint couldn't see his face through the mask. "Are you saying that I don't know how to be quiet?"

"Pretty much."

"That's pretty rude."

"Like I haven't said worse." Clint appeared agitated, but surprisingly, he felt his anger suddenly slipping away. It'd been some time since he'd had a good quarrel with Tony, and it felt good.

"Well, still. I didn't even ask for it this time. And stop texting while you're flying this thing. No one just smiles at their crotch."

"How do you know?" Clint challenged.

Tony snorted. "Do you have a reason to smile at your crotch, Hawkie?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then you're texting." The billionaire nodded. "You're a scary driver as it is; put your phone away or you'll kill us all."

Clint sighed. "All right, jeez." He tossed his phone into the passenger seat of the Quinjet. "Happy?"

"No, not really, because now you're playing Dig-Dug on a handheld game system. I know those controls aren't that interesting."

Clint felt his face turn a deep red, and thought of somethig to change the subject quickly. "Anyway, all jokes aside, does Jarvis have the location of the base?"

Tony nodded. "Had it before I left New York. And you may wanna find somewhere to land. We're here."

A/N: So... first chapters for me always blow, but it'll definitely get better. Oh, and the names in brackets are to show you who's general POV it's in... I write better in turn-based format, as if I'm roleplaying, but I modify it a bit so it doesn't drag so much. Anyway, please RxR! 3 ~xoxo Repo


End file.
